Avatar High
by She's From Ouran
Summary: This is Avatar, but in modern-day! Suki is gone (haters gonna hate), and Katara and Sokka are... dun dun dun TWINS! Check it out and don't be shy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So I've been thinking... and I'm going to write a modern-day Avatar story! I'll try to include as many pairings as I can... so yeah. This is about following the six freshmen (also known as the Gaang) through high school. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, Katara and Sokka are twins. And Suki (sorry Suki fans) is not in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Aang's Crush**

The somewhat tan man piled items into his locker mindlessly. He slammed it shut as he heard the voice of his annoying twin. "Would you _go away? _If anyone sees that I have a twin sister, I'll lose my street cred almost immediately."

"What street cred, Sokka? You're at the top of your class. Plus, everyone knows I'm cooler than you."

"Nobody knows yet. We just moved from halfway across the world. I highly doubt anyone followed us here. Just-stay out of my way and out of my classes."

"I can't really do either of those, big bro. Check this out." She handed over her schedule and he compared the two of them. After seeing that they had lunch, math, ceramics, and science together, he crumpled the schedule and threw it on the ground.

"Forget it," he said, walking away and cursing.

* * *

"She's just so beautiful... her moon-green eyes... too bad they're empty..."

"Aang, you should forget about her. I hear she likes that new kid, Sokka."

"Well, then I'll make her love me."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

He sighed. "Zuko, how are you so good at it?"

"At what?"

"When you say, 'I will make that girl love me', you do. When I say that, I scare them off."

"C'mon buddy, you're gonna get a girl someday. Even if it takes all of high school."

A small smile spread across Aang's face. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do, buddy."

Zuko messed up Aang's dark brown hair with an open palm as the boy slapped his arm away. "Stop, stop," he chuckled.

* * *

"I don't know about this..."

"C'mon, Toph. Pull it together, girl. Just go ask him out."

"How, Katara? He's your twin brother. You two are, like, _exactly _alike. How would you ask him out?"

"First of all, creepy. Second, I wouldn't want to date him. He's in all honor's classes, and he's a dork. Third, WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM?!" The blind teen was taken back and fisted the air wildly, hitting Katara in the jaw.

"I just do, okay?" Toph smiled over her should and began walking back to her dorm. Katara quickly followed.

"Okay. Say I _did _like my brother. I would get him by being all sciency-flirty. Twirl your hair and talk about condom physics or whatever."

"Don't you mean _quantum _physics?"

"Whatever. But that's the way I got Randy Pen back in sixth grade."

"Ew, Randy _Pen_?"

"Yes, him." Toph snickered loudly as Katara stomped away, wishing she hadn't given anyone her valuable advice.

* * *

**Okay guys! It may be short but there will be a lot more coming your way! BTW I haven't been updating lately due to construction... our computer has been unplugged for more than a month now. So, my mom let me go on her laptop today, and BOOM! Soon I'll have my own computer and will be updating a lot more!**

**Don't forget to like, comment, review, follow, PM, or whatever! Don't be shy!**

**Also, if you like Kataang, check out (yes, she is my sister) thelastwaterbender621! She has a lot of really great stories... so yeah.**

**Peace out until tomorrow (or the next time I can update)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! HI GUYS! I'm going to start dividing up chapters based on events and dividing that up based on POV's. I think this next chapter is really cool, so I hope you guys think the same. It's definitely going to be longer (I threw the first one together as more of a short intro). Anyways, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Invitations**

**Katara's POV**

I have never seen so many kids together in one place. We're having our first assembly. Usually for our assemblies we were lucky to have fifty kids, and here there's more than five thousand. Toph is sitting to my right, Sokka to my left. I practically beg God to not let that dork (Ung or Ane or whatever his name is) sit in front of me. He still does. I poke him on the shoulder. "Hey, you're pretty," he says to Toph when he turns around. He instantly blushes.

"Who is?" I ask.

"Uh... you!" he blurts out and covers his mouth.

"Why, thank you," I flip my hair over my shoulder.

He turns back around while saying quietly, "Welcome."

The teachers begin to talk and so do I. I barely hear anything they say while talking to Toph. We laugh when we hear that dork with the short dark cocoa hair snort at a lame teacher's joke.

The rest of the assembly is pretty boring. Afterwards, Toph and I head straight for the cafeteria and are bombarded by seniors. They shove blue-green envelopes into our hands and quickly jump ahead of us to grab a bite. I tear mine and Toph's open, reading it aloud. "You are invited to Charlie's back-to-school party on Friday, September thirteenth in dorm three hundred fourteen on floor six. Be there by six o'clock and be ready to party hard."

A smile spreads across our faces as we get some lunch. "Allow me," Charlie offers as he hands the fat lunch lady a five dollar bill and she hands us each a plate of slop. She hands the change to Charlie, who hands it to me. I use it to buy a Snickers bar from the vending machine. As we sit down at our table, I watch Charlie walk over to the Ung kid, Sokka, and some very hot teen with a bloodred scar covering his left eye. I spit out half my candy bar when I see him pull out three envelopes and place them in front of them.

**Aang's POV**

WHY AM I SO STUPID?! I just told Katara, Sokka's twin sister, that she was cute! NO! NOT GOOD!

I listen to the teachers as best I can with Katara and Toph's whispering. Something about no gum under the tables. Oh? Now they're talking about some club? I finally decide to ignore them when I hear a funny joke. I hear Katara snicker from my laughing and sigh. She thinks I'm a total dork. She even knocked into me in the hallway and called me 'Ane' whoever that is.

I would just forget about her, except for the fact that she and Toph are best friends. I need to find a way to prove that I am not a dork!

THANK YOU GOD! My older brother Charlie just gave me an invite to his party! I am going to go and prove I am not a big dork!

**Zuko's POV**

For some reason Aang keeps following me around. He's a good buddy, but he's bringing down my street cred. I've been telling everyone I got my scar in a fistfight, but he just turns it down and claims I got it from my horrible father. Now people try to avoid me.

And, of course, the dorky tan kid who is apparently best friends with Aang follows us around too. I am getting ready to kill myself. Or worse, change my name.

I'm just getting so sick of high school, and I've only been here for two days.

To make matters worse, I room with the tan kid and Aang.

Oh lord, I am not even going to live to be a sophomore.

* * *

**Okay I know there is no Sokka POV or Toph POV. I won't get to everyone's POV every time. They will definitely have one in Chapter 3, though! Don't be shy, tell me how you think this chapter is! Tell me how the story is! I really appreciate everyone's input!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! HI! I think this chapter will be really great! ;) I think I've gotten one or two reviews, so keep them coming!**** Don't be shy! Tell me how you think this story could be better, more interesting, anything! I will take any input! I didn't have very much luck with the whole 'POV' thing so I'm going back to the 'follow certain characters at certain times'.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Back-to-School Party**

The tan girl looked nervously at the invitation and then back up at the door number. Three hundred fourteen. She slowly reached for the doorknob, but Charlie opened the door before she could. "Katara!" he exclaimed happily. "Come on in!"

She couldn't believe it. The dorm, much larger than hers or her brother's, was piled high with snacks and vodka. Her promise to her parents to not get drunk was suddenly fading.

Sokka, Aang, and Zuko made their way up the steps. They knocked on the door and were welcomed in rudely by Charlie's roommate. "Get in," he yelled. They stepped inside and were welcomed with the smell of alcohol.

Toph tripped up the last step and made her way to the room. She heard noise and felt people dancing, and headed in that direction. The door opened for her and she was welcomed by that dork (Ane or Ung or whatever). "Uh, hi, Toph," he said nervously.

"Twinkletoes," Toph said the first thing that came to her. She took her spot on the small leather couch and Charlie threw a cup of a sweet smelling drink into her hands. "What's this?" she asked.

"Wine," he replied. She sipped it and her face instantly lit up.

Across the room, Katara was chugging a can of beer with a crowd of people around her. Aang and Zuko were a part of this group.

Katara was feeling great. She grabbed Aang by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Like he was complaining, he had been kissed by a girl! He grabbed a can and started drinking. Toph, also very drunk, was busy making out with Sokka. People were passed out on the floor, others leaving a trail of vomit while they crawled to the bathroom. It was complete madness, and it got even madder when the dorm advisers got in on the action.

While Katara sat in the corner, making out with Zuko, Aang making out with Toph, and Sokka making out with some dorm adviser named Hannah, the party was starting to slow. Many people left, the others either in the bathroom or in the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Katara, Zuko, Aang, Sokka, and Toph were passed out on the floor, heads pounding. As soon as they woke up, they were coughing up all of the alcohol. Charlie was standing over them, throwing out the others who had been in the bedroom. They were all thinking one thing: What did we do?

* * *

**So, how do you like it? Tell me what you think! Peace out!**

**metalbender247**


End file.
